jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
School of Dragons/Poradnik
Uwaga! Ze względu na aktualizacje gry poradnik może być częściowo nieaktualny Aktywacja konta Przed rozpoczęciem gry należy się zarejestrować (link). Rejestracja jest krótka i nie wymaga podania szczegółowych danych osobowych. Po wypełnieniu formularzy na podany adres e-mail zostanie wysłana wiadomość, z pomocą której należy potwierdzić proces. Uwaga! Rozpoczęcie rozgrywki przed potwierdzeniem rejestracji skutkuje brakiem możliwości nazwania swojej postaci (oraz smoka, jeśli zostanie wytresowany przed dokonaniem potwierdzenia). Ponadto konta niepotwierdzone przez e-mail są usuwane po upływie około 60 dni. Rozpoczęcie gry thumb|Lot na Szczerbatku Gra rozpoczyna się w oknie personalizacji postaci. Po nazwaniu wikinga i wyborze płci gracz ma do dyspozycji zmianę odzieży, fryzury, karnacji, wyglądu twarzy, kształtu i koloru oczu. Ubrania można wybrać z kilku możliwych wariantów. Sama rozgrywka zaczyna się samouczkiem w postaci ataku Łowców oraz Grimmela Gnębiciela na Doki Berk. Gracz wyrusza pomóc w pokonaniu napastników - razem z Czkawką dosiada Szczerbatka, ucząc się przy tym sterowania smokiem. Adopcja smoka Po przejściu interaktywnej scenki Czkawka prosi gracza o uwolnienie więzionego przez Łowców smoka. Zadanie polega na znalezieniu siekiery i przecięciu nią liny, trzymającej klatkę nad ziemią. Następnie należy otworzyć klatkę - niegdyś w tym miejscu pojawiała się minigierka (układanie kodu na soczewkach Smoczego Oka), obecnie wystarczy kliknąć na kraty. Uwolniony smok staje się dla gracza smokiem początkowym, którego następnie można nazwać, ustalić płeć oraz edytować kolory. Personalizacja gada kończy się krótką scenką oswajania smoka. Obecnie można oswoić smoki takie jak: *Sand Wraith, *Gruchotnik, *Shockjaw, *Marazmor. thumb|right Następnym krokiem jest skierowanie się do Wylęgarni, gdzie gracz zyskuje drugiego smoka. Każdy gracz ma do dyspozycji takie gatunki jak: *Śmiertnik Zębacz *Koszmar Ponocnik *Zębiróg Zamkogłowy *Gronkiel Posiadacze złotego członkostwa mają ponadto do wyboru następujące gatunki: *Szeptozgon *Gromogrzmot *Wandersmok Aby otrzymać smoka, wystarczy wziąć jajo wybranego przez siebie gatunku. Zostaje ono automatycznie umieszczone w lawie, skąd po chwili wynurza się na piedestale. To moment na personalizację smoczątka, obejmującą imię, płeć oraz barwy. Po zatwierdzeniu zmian następuje standardowa scenka oswajania. Uwaga! Barwa każdego smoka, wybrana przy wykluciu/oswojeniu, może być darmowo zmieniona w czasie transformacji smoka na kolejny etap dojrzałości (np. podczas zmiany z pisklęcia w nastolatka). W innym wypadku za każdą zmianę ubarwienia płaci się 15 gemów. Uwaga! Nadawanie imienia jest to dostępne tylko po aktywacji konta. W przypadku jej braku smok będzie posiadał nazwę katalogową typu: "Dragon1948101". Od aktualizacji w lutym 2019 roku, wprowadzającej rozszerzenie The Hidden World, samouczek prowadzi gracza do Szkoły, gdzie w przerywniku filmowym pokazany jest wybuch podejrzanej skrzyni, przyniesionej przez Haralda, i zniszczenie większej części zatoki. Katastrofa odkrywa wejście do Ukrytego Świata, który - jak się okazuje - znajduje się tuż pod Szkołą. Na tym etapie samouczek dobiega końca. Adopcja kilku smoków thumb|right|200px Aby adoptować smoka innego niż dwa początkowe, należy udać się do sklepu i zakupić jajo wybranego przez siebie gatunku. Nabyte jajo umieszcza się następnie w znajdującym się w stajni inkubatorze. Na wyklucie się nowego podopiecznego trzeba poczekać określoną ilość czasu (najczęściej jest to 12 godzin). Podobnie jak przy pierwszym smoku, wyklutemu pisklęciu przydziela się barwy, płeć oraz imię. Po zakończeniu personalizacji i potwierdzeniu jej otwiera się panel dostępnych stajni, gdzie trzeba przydzielić gada na wolne miejsce. Uwaga! Czasami po zakupie jaja nie pojawia się ono w ekwipunku gracza. Należy wtedy zresetować grę, a gdy jajo dalej się nie pojawi - napisać do supportu. Stajnie Bazową stajnią jest tzw. Dragon Stable, zawierająca dwa gniazda dla smoków. Można się do niej dostać przez: *smoczy hangar na Berk, *wejście do stajni na Nowym Berk, *przypominające smoczą paszczę wejście w jednej ze ścian urwiska w Szkole. Łatwo zrobić to też z poziomu smoka - wystarczy, kliknąwszy na swojego wierzchowca, wybrać ikonę przedstawiającą smoka, a po rozwinięciu listy wszystkich posiadanych zwierząt zaznaczyć to przebywające w bazowej stajni i kliknąć visit. Aby mieć więcej niż dwa początkowe smoki, trzeba powiększyć ilość gniazd, dokupując w sklepie kolejne stajnie. Do wyboru gracz ma: *''Boulder Stable'' (za gemy lub złoto) *''Stoker Stable'' (za gemy) *''Tidal Stable'' (za gemy) *''Mystery Stable'' (za gemy) *''Dream Stable'' (za gemy) Uwaga! W przypadku braku miejsca wykluty smok zostanie na specjalnym piedestale, co skutkuje niemożnością trenowania go oraz używania. Etapy rozwoju smoka thumb|right|200px Smoki przechodzą przez cztery etapy dojrzałości: *pisklę (poniżej 5 poziomu), *nastolatek (poziomy 5-9), *dorosły (powyżej 10 poziomu), *tytan (opcjonalnie od poziomu 20). Każdy etap odblokowuje smokowi kolejne umiejętności - na 5 poziomie smoka (nastolatek) gracz dostaje możliwość szybowania na nim, natomiast na 10 (dorosły) umiejętność pełnego latania na wierzchowcu. Żeby aktywować kolejne etapy rozwoju, trzeba po uzyskaniu wymaganego poziomu udać się do Wylęgarni i przeprowadzić transformację smoka. W pierwsze transformacje w nastolatka oraz dorosłego osobnika wprowadzają gracza odpowiednie zadania od Czkawki (odpowiednio A Mature Dragon i Dragon Transformation), jednak przy kolejnych smokach gracz musi już działać sam. Aby przejść do transformacji, należy podejść do jeziora lawy w Wylęgarni. Po potwierdzeniu chęci dokonania zmiany otwiera się panel, podobny do tego przy wykluwaniu. Możliwa jest tam jednak tylko zmiana ubarwienia, co jest idealną okazją na to, by zmienić kolor gada bez płacenia 15 gemów. Istnieje również inna możliwość zmiany grupy wiekowej smoka - przyspieszenie przemiany gemami. Aby smok osiągnął wiek dorosły, należy zapłacić 250 gemów (nastolatek) lub 500 gemów (pisklę). Przemiana w tytana kosztuje odpowiednio: 500 gemów (dorosły), 750 gemów (nastolatek) lub 1000 gemów (pisklę). Uwaga! Smoki można siodłać, gdy mają co najmniej 6 poziom. Smoki tytaniczne Tytan to czwarte stadium rozwoju smoków. Aby je osiągnąć, trzeba posiadać 50 specjalnych run, które można zdobyć w stable quest. Następnie należy udać się na Titan Island i po wejściu do wulkanu kliknąć na ogromną tarczę z wizerunkiem smoka, dzięki czemu dosiadany przez gracza smok zamieni się w tytana. Jak już wspomniano, proces ten można przyśpieszyć, płacąc 500 gemów - smok przejdzie wtedy do formy tytanicznej bez konieczności zbierania run. Tytany różnią się od dorosłych osobników między innymi wyglądem - są większe, posiadają też o wiele więcej elementów na swoim ciele, takich jak kolce czy rogi. Poza tym można dostrzec zmiany w wyglądzie i sile ognia smoka oraz w ilości splunięć, jakim będzie mógł się posłużyć gad. Przykładowo, ogień dorosłego Burzochlasta zadaje 15 punktów obrażeń, natomiast po osiągnięciu przez smoka tytanicznej formy wartość ta wzrasta do 17, a sam strzał posiada zupełnie inny wygląd. Smoki w grze, które już posiadają swoją tytaniczną formę, to: DNTitan.png|Śmiertnik Zębacz MNTitan.png|Koszmar Ponocnik HZTitan.png|Zębiróg Zamkogłowy GTitan.png|Gronkiel WDTitan.png|Szeptozgon SKTitan.png|Wandersmok TTitan.png|Gromogrzmot STitan.png|Burzochlast SDTitan.png|Krzykozgon FTitan.png|Marazmor TTTitan.png|Straszliwiec Straszliwy BTitan.png|Gnatochrup SCTitan.png|Szponiak SWTitan.png|Mroziczort WoolyTitan.png|Woolly Howl TSong.png|Śmiercipieśń Poruszanie się na smoku thumb|right|180px Smoki w grze pełnią rolę wierzchowców, jednak z oczywistych względów gracz nie jest w stanie dosiąść pisklęcia. Podróż na smoczym grzbiecie jest dostępna od poziomu 5 (nastolatek). Aby dosiąść smoka, należy użyć klawisza . Sterowanie idącym gadem odbywa się za pomocą strzałek lub klawiszy , , i ; żeby smok szedł, należy trzymać wciśniętą górną strzałkę/klawisz . Gad może się także swobodnie cofać po przytrzymaniu strzałki dolnej/klawisza . Nastolatek, choć pozbawiony zdolności lotu, potrafi na krótko wzbić się w powietrze (np. w celu przeskoczenia nad przeszkodą) - ten efekt można wywołać przez wciśnięcie spacji. Po osiągnięciu przez smoka poziomu 10 i transformacji gracz zyskuje możliwość latania na grzbiecie wierzchowca. Aby unieść się w powietrze na dorosłym smoku, należy dwukrotnie wcisnąć spację. Gdy smok wisi już nad ziemią, spacja służy graczowi do ruszania naprzód i przyspieszania, zaś - do hamowania oraz zawisania w powietrzu po całkowitej utracie prędkości. Sterowanie w locie odbywa się - podobnie jak przy idącym smoku - za pomocą strzałek lub klawiszy , , i . Gad leci jednak automatycznie, bez konieczności ciągłego wciskania jakiegoś klawisza; nie może się także cofać, a jedynie zawracać. Strzałki górna i dolna lub klawisze i wykorzystywane są zatem do zmiany wysokości lotu. Strzelanie Każdy smok potrafi strzelać ogniem lub inną substancją (np. Zmiennoskrzydły - kwasem, Wandersmok - błyskawicami). Żeby wykorzystać tę umiejętność wierzchowca, należy go dosiadać. Do oddania strzału używa się klawisza lub przycisku obrazującego płomień, który pojawia się w prawym dolnym rogu ekranu po wejściu na grzbiet smoka. Niegdyś smoki mogły strzelać albo do specjalnie przygotowanych tarcz/ognisk, albo do innych smoków i ludzi (jeśli gracz oznaczył tychże jako swoje cele za pomocą klawisza ). Obecnie ręczne oznaczanie celów nie jest już zaimplementowane do gry - celowniki uaktywniają się tylko na przygotowanych do strzału punktach, możliwe jest zatem jedynie podpalanie ognisk i niszczenie tarcz strzeleckich. Strzelać można również w powietrze, bez celownika - wystarczy siedzieć na grzbiecie wierzchowca. Każdy smok ma również limit strzałów oraz siłę ognia. Od tych statystyk zależne są uszkodzenia przeciwników. Uwaga! Choć aby oddać strzał, należy dosiadać smoka, pisklę również może strzelić - a konkretnie podpalić ognisko. Aby to osiągnąć, należy podejść blisko do ogniska, które chce się rozpalić. Na dole ekranu pojawi się przycisk obrazujący płomień, po którego kliknięciu pisklę strzeli. Karmienie Do korzystania z różnych minigier potrzebna jest smokowi energia, reprezentowana przez niebieski pasek przy jego podobiźnie w lewym górnym rogu ekranu. Aby uzupełniać jej poziom, należy karmić zwierzę. Żeby nakarmić smoka, należy kliknąć na niego i wybrać ikonę przedstawiającą sztućce. Po jej kliknięciu graczowi pokażą się wszystkie posiadane produkty, którymi może nakarmić zwierzę. Mogą to być złowione ryby albo kurze jaja, pozyskane z farmy. Różne gatunki ryb mają inną wartość odżywczą - przykładowo perch i angler fish dają 5 punktów energii, brown trout, halibut i viper fish już 10 punktów, a salmon, arctic char i northern wolffish - 15 punktów. Niektóre mogą wpływać także na inne statystyki - przykładem jest węgorz, który daje tylko 1 punkt energii, a do tego obniża poziom zadowolenia smoka. Zabawa thumb|200px Jedną z potrzeb smoka jest zabawa, która ma podnosić zadowolenie - to zaś bezpośrednio przekłada się na szybkość. Wskaźnikiem obrazującym szczęście gada jest niewielka buźka pod jego paskiem zdrowia. *Żółta ikona oznacza najwyższą wartość - w tym stanie smok jest najszybszy, a naziemna podróż na jego grzbiecie jest szybsza niż pieszo. *Zielona ikona jest wartością pośrednią - da się wyczuć spadek prędkości w czasie lotu, zaś naziemna podróż na grzbiecie gada jest dokładnie tak samo szybka jak piesza. *Pomarańczowa ikona oznacza najniższą wartość - smok lata powoli, a naziemna podróż na jego grzbiecie się nie opłaca, bo smok jest wolniejszy niż postać gracza. Aby bawić się ze smokiem, należy na niego kliknąć i wybrać ikonę przedstawiającą piłkę. Teleportuje to gracza do osobnej minigry, w której możliwa jest zabawa ze smokiem. Minigra pozwala wybrać spośród trzech opcji zabawy: puszczania "zajączków" z pomocą pochodni, rzutu piłką lub podania zwierzęciu smoczymiętki (jeśli przedtem gracz posadził i zebrał roślinę na farmie). Każdy sposób w mniejszym lub większym stopniu podwyża zadowolenie smoka. W oknie minigry można również głaskać smoka poprzez kliknięcie na niego lewym przyciskiem myszy i przytrzymanie go. W ten sposób można podnieść zadowolenie smoka bez utraty punktów energii na zabawę. Uwaga! Biorąc pod uwagę, że spadek wskaźnika szczęścia skutkuje znacznym spowolnieniem smoka, zaleca się podniesienie poziomu zadowolenia przed uczestnictwem np. w wyścigach. Łowienie Ze względu na konieczność karmienia smoka graczowi potrzebne są ryby, a sposobem na ich pozyskanie jest łowienie. Mechanika połowów zostaje przedstawiona jeszcze w samouczku, w Dokach Berk, gdzie Gruby obdarowuje gracza podstawową wędką oraz garścią przynęt. Jest to minigra, której główną częścią jest wskaźnik oraz pasek u góry ekranu, wypełniony w centrum kolorem zielonym, a na końcach - czerwonym. By złowić rybę, należy z wyczuciem "ciągnąć" - klikać przycisk reel/spację, by utrzymać niestabilny wskaźnik w zielonej części paska. Wskaźnik ten obrazuje ruchliwość ryby - im bardziej się szamocze, tym mniejszą kontrolę nad wskaźnikiem ma gracz i tym trudniej, by ryba się nie zerwała. Niektórych gatunków, takich jak salmon czy northern wolffish, praktycznie nie da się schwytać za pomocą podstawowej wędki. Oprócz darmowej wędki dostępne są również dwie lepsze, do kupienia za gemy. Posiadają one dodatkowy przycisk drag, który pozwala luzować napięcie wędki i tym samym daje graczowi znacznie większą kontrolę nad ruchem wskaźnika. Aby zarzucić wędkę i rozpocząć minigrę, potrzebna jest przynęta. Dostępne są cztery rodzaje przynęt: *dżdżownice (kupione w sklepie), *świecące glisty (kupione w sklepie), *''minnow'' (złowiona lub kupiona w sklepie), *kurze jajo (pobrane od kur na farmie lub kupione w sklepie). Jedna sztuka przynęty może dać jedną rybę. Jeśli ryba się zerwie, gracz traci swoją przynętę. Minigrę można odbywać przy łowiskach. Występują one w każdej lokacji, zwykle nawet po kilka. Są to strefy, które łatwo z daleka rozpoznać po skaczących tam rybach. Teorerycznie łowiska dzielą się na słodkowodne i słone, a w każdym z tych typów można znaleźć tylko bardzo konkretne gatunki ryb, jednak w praktyce często jest to pomieszane, a na jednym łowisku można znaleźć najróżniejsze gatunki ryb słodko- i słonowodnych. Uwaga! Najłatwiejszymi do złapania są ryby głębinowe - angler fish i viper fish, gdyż są bardzo mało ruchliwe. Można je złapać na świecące glisty niemal na każdym łowisku. Farma 200px|thumb|right Farma towarzyszy graczowi prawie od początku gry - mechanika jej działania zostaje wyjaśniona w jednym z wczesnych zadań przez Phlegmę. Niegdyś znajdowała się na terenie Szkoły, lecz została przeniesiona do Lookout. Można na niej uprawiać rośliny i hodować zwierzęta. Po jednej z aktualizacji gry zostało umożliwione nazwanie farmy. Aby wyhodować roślinę, trzeba najpierw zakupić jej nasiona w sklepie. Można tam nabyć większość gatunków (nieliczne występują tylko w czasie sezonowych okazji lub dopiero po wykupieniu rozszerzeń). Po zasianiu roślinę należy podlać, zapoczątkowując jej wzrost. Każda z roślin potrzebuje określonej ilości czasu na wyrośnięcie. Gdy ten czas minie, przez 12 godzin jest zdatna do zbioru, po czym gnije i nadaje się wyłącznie do przerobienia na kompost (chyba, że gracz odnowi ją za kilka gemów). Klikając na roślinę można sprawdzić, kiedy będzie gotowa do zebrania lub ile zostało jej do zgnicia. Nasionami można obsiewać tylko specjalnie przygotowane pola. Gracz zaczyna z pięcioma takimi polami, jednak wraz ze wzrostem jego poziomu farmerstwa otrzymuje kolejne - można je znaleźć w trybie budowania, w ostatniej zakładce. Na najwyższym, 30 poziomie farmy, gracz posiada 20 darmowych pól. Nic nie stoi też na przeszkodzie, by dokupić sobie więcej pól za gemy. Na farmie można także hodować zwierzęta. W tym celu należy najpierw kupić właściwą zagrodę, a po ustawieniu jej na farmie zakupić i umieścić w niej odpowiednie zwierzęta. Aby zaczęły wytwarzać potrzebne produkty, trzeba je nakarmić. Pożywienie dla zwierząt jest dostępne w sklepie. Po nakarmieniu będą one potrzebowały czasu, po którym będzie można zebrać wytworzone produkty, np. wełnę z owiec, jaja kurze od kur czy pióra od indyka. Kilka gatunków zwierząt pojawia się tylko przy konkretnych porach roku czy okazjach - np. pająki w trakcie Halloween, łosie w okresie Bożego Narodzenia, indyki w okolicach Święta Dziękczynienia czy króliki w czasie Wielkanocy. Istnieje możliwość dekorowania farmy. Potrzebne do tego przedmioty można zakupić w sklepie lub wygrać w różnego rodzaju skrzyniach. Niektóre dekoracje są dostępne jedynie przez pewien okres czasu (np. dekoracje na Halloween lub na Snoggletoga). By ustawić je na farmie, należy włączyć tryb budowania, klikając ikonę łopaty. W drugiej z zakładek znajdują się wszelkiego rodzaju dekoracje - wystarczy wybrać żądaną i przeciągnąć na teren farmy. Jeśli pozostawienie jej w danym miejscu będzie niemożliwe z powodu kolizji z innym obiektem, podświetli się ona na czerwono - bezproblemowe ustawienie świeci się natomiast na żółto. Kreatywność w urządzaniu farmy ograniczają ilość miejsca oraz punkty kreatywności, obrazowane z pomocą paska u dołu ekranu. Każda z rzeczy, możliwych do ustawienia na farmie, ma przypisaną konkretną ilość punktów, którą da graczowi. Gdy pasek się wypełni, nie będzie możliwa dalsza dekoracja. Battle Events Od aktualizacji w grudniu 2015 roku, wprowadzającej rozszerzenie Battle for the Edge, w grze przez całą dobę co dwie godziny pojawiają się nieprzyjacielskie statki pod żaglami Berserków lub Łupieżców (przy czym pierwsi mają 12 000 punktów życia, zaś drudzy 9 000). Wszyscy gracze dwie minuty przed atakiem dostają komunikat o pojawieniu się wrogiego klanu w The Training Grounds, a o pełnej godzinie rozpoczyna się atak. Każdy gracz może wtedy przystąpić do walki, która polega na ostrzeliwaniu nieprzyjaciół. Jeśli w wyznaczonym czasie uda się zniszczyć statek, każdy z uczestników otrzyma nagrodę. Są to punkty doświadczenia (XP dla smoka i UDT) oraz specjalne prezenty (m.in. smocze jaja, siodła, gemy, złoto, skórki czy dekoracje na farmę). Stable Quest Stable quest.PNG|Stojak w stajni Okno stable quest.PNG|Okno Stable Quest Od czasu aktualizacji z Battle for the Edge w grze pojawiła się także możliwość wykonywania misji w stajniach. Odblokowują się one automatycznie, gdy wytresuje się drugiego smoka. Pojawia się wtedy samouczek, w którym Pyskacz pokazuje, jak z nich korzystać. Całość polega na wysyłaniu smoków na misje, za które dostaje się nagrody w postaci XP dla smoków, punktów UDT, monet, a także specjalnych przedmiotów, np. skrzynek z gemami czy run pozwalających na przemianę smoka w tytana. Zadania różnią się stopniem trudności, czasem wykonania, rodzajem i ilością nagród oraz rodzajem smoków, jakie można na nie wysłać. Istnieją misje dla różnych smoków - gdy wejdziemy w daną misję, widać krótką podpowiedź, jakie smoki najlepiej się do niej nadają, np. z danej klasy, o określonej umiejętności (każdy smok posiada dwie takie "umiejętności"), a także dla określonych grup wiekowych, czyli tylko dla piskląt, tylko dla nastoletnich i dorosłych, tylko dla tytanów, czy też dla wszystkich. Część misji (zwłaszcza dla piskląt, tytanów i konkretnych klas) w ogóle nie dopuszcza do uczestnictwa niepasujących smoków, część owszem, ale z bardzo niską szansą powodzenia - bowiem w czasie wybierania smoków na jakąkolwiek misję u dołu ekranu widnieje pasek, ukazujący procentowe szanse na zwycięstwo. Zadaniem gracza jest taki dobór smoków, by pasek wypełnił się jak najbardziej. Smoka, który w danej chwili jest aktywny, nie można wysłać na misję. Ze stable quest można korzystać cały czas. Na środku stajni znajduje się stojak, po którego kliknięciu pojawia się okno misji. Dwa z sześciu zadań są dostępne tylko dla posiadaczy złotego członkostwa, w tym jedno jest otwarte wyłącznie dla posiadaczy Szczerbatka. Uwaga! Gdy smoki są wysłane na misje, nie można z nich korzystać. Minigry W School of Dragons występują minigry. Dzięki nim można wygrać nieco punktów czy złota, a także zmierzyć się z innymi graczami w trybach multiplayer. Kiedy smok nie ma energii, nie może grać w żadną z minigier. Można wtedy go nakarmić lub zapłacić 10 gemów za odnowienie energii. Thunder Run Racing thumb|right|250px Gra polega na wykonaniu trzech okrążeń wokół wybranego toru w jak najszybszym czasie i z zaliczeniem punktów kontrolnych. Nagrodą za wygraną w trybie multiplayer są puchary i punkty XP dla smoka. Wysokość wynagrodzenia zależy od miejsca zdobytego w wyścigu. W grze w trybie multiplayer występują specjalne wspomagacze. Są to: Bomba - po kliknięciu na wspomagacz bomba jest zostawiana za smokiem. Gdy przeciwnik wleci w nią, traci panowanie nad smokiem, aż do momentu zderzenia się ze ścianą lub inną przeszkodą. Dymek - po kliknięciu na doładowanie jest ono podobnie jak bomba zostawiane za graczem. Kiedy jego przeciwnik wpadnie ze swoim smokiem w dym, chwilowo traci prędkość. Przyśpieszenie - po jego aktywacji smok przez pewien czas leci szybciej. Ochrona - smok jest czasowo chroniony przed efektami dymu oraz zbliżeniem się innego smoka. Zbliżenie się do smoka ochranianego skutkuje spowolnieniem. Dodatki - w sklepie można kupić dodatkowe efekty w "butelce" np. przyśpieszenie oraz bomba. Zakupionych dodatków można użyć w każdej chwili (podczas wyścigów). ---- Podwyższanie statystyk Każdy smok ma własne statystyki dotyczące m.in. maksymalnej szybkości, przyśpieszenia, zwrotności góra i dół, zwrotności lewo i prawo. Aby podwyższyć statystyki, należy zakupić odpowiednie siodło dla smoka oraz części ubrania dla wikinga, gdyż wtedy i smok, i wiking, mogą dostać dodatkowe punkty, np. +5% do szybkości. Dodawanie znajomych thumb|200px By dodać kogoś do swojej listy przyjaciół, trzeba wysłać mu zaproszenie, które ten musi zaakceptować. Są dwa sposoby na wysłanie takiego zaproszenia. 1) Kiedy istnieje możliwość spotkania się postaci graczy, sprawa jest prosta - wystarczy, że jeden z nich kliknie na postać drugiego i wybierze ikonę przedstawiającą plusik. W ten sposób zaproszenie zostaje automatycznie wysłane. 2) Przy braku możliwości spotkania drugą opcją jest tzw. friend code - kod, który każdy gracz ma do siebie przypisany. Należy kliknąć na swoją postać i wybrać ikonę listy przyjaciół, przedstawiającą dwóch młodych wikingów. Po rozwinięciu listy w jej prawym, górnym rogu gracz może zobaczyć swój friend code, natomiast poniżej - okienko do wpisania kodu przyjaciela. Wystarczy z pomocą jakiekolwiek drogi komunikacji przekazać swój kod przyjacielowi lub poprosić go o jego - można np. użyć do tego tablicy wiadomości w grze. Mając już friend code znajomego, wpisujemy go we wspomniane okienko i wysyłamy zaproszenie poprzez kliknięcie małego, zielonego plusika. Kategoria:School of Dragons